Fullmoon Chronicles
by edvykoi
Summary: What if our favorite Bunny encountered our golden haired alchemist and the homunculus? Rating may go up later.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys it's been awhile. How are you? Me...Just fabulous! I finally had the balls to attempt to make this fanfic here. I' going to try and make this a success. I' going to be patient with the progress of this story, hell I even rented some books to have this go smoothly. I'm super nervous because my idea for this story is kinda wild. Like as I watch/read more about the two I discover more and my idea changes, but I' going to try to keep it go with the flow. I must say I do kind of see future Yuri/yaoi maybe. I'd have to see how it goes. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these animes. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

Prologue

It was a quiet night as the moon luminous face stared down and the stars shined its sparkling eyes. In a hotel a young boy sat alone and lonely stalking the stars above him, he couldn't sleep because the lack of companionship. His brother was only in the room next to him but he didn't want to disturb him. He didn't want to burden his brother with all his inner problems. No...he already burden him too much, his brother is living as a metal armor because of his foolishness. He shook his head and stared at the glowing sky,' I guess Colonel Bastard was right...maybe I need a female companion around. To hang with me and Al. She can cook and at night I and she can...' The boy stopped and his face flushed. He never thought of being intimate with a girl, heck, he never thought about even kissing a girl. 'A girlfriend...I wonder what she would be like. Ha, I bet she be prettier than Winry,' he laughed then sighed,' who am I kidding. I'd never get a girl like that. I'm better off loving no one.' With that thought the boy continued to look upon the stars.

* * *

Elsewhere in an underground city where it seemed like no life exist there, a young boy stared at the ceiling of his medium sized room. His soulless violet eyes could have bared holes into the wall. He was becoming frustrated. He refused to sleep because he knew he'd have to see her again. Why was he dreaming in the first place? Homunculus didn't need to sleep or dream or feel anything. So why was he? 'It's because of the girl in my dreams.' That damned girl with the golden crown of hair kept haunting hi in his dreams. Her smile, her crystal eyes, her sweet words. They wouldn't leave her. The boy hated yet at the same time craved her presence. She was just so beautiful and pure hearted like an angel from heaven here to take him away. But she was only a dream that was in his head. He knew no such person, especially a human, can exist. She was just a myth, a dream, and...his little fantasy friend. No matter how harsh he was to her, no matter how much he pushed her away...she still showed him love and compassion like a dream guardian angel. He grew frustrated at the thought of her being just a dream and not reality. But the word she spoke felt real to him and he decided that he will search for this angel.

He decided to get up and go join his 'siblings' downstairs. He knew that they'd probably want to know what was up with him, since he basically stayed in his room for two days without any contact with the others. Not even with his 'other' Sloth. The thought of her name made him smile. He saw that his siblings were all, minus Pride, sitting down at the table discussing plans concerning the full metal boy. He entered the room and sat down not saying a word to the others.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us." a sultry voice said. The boy ignored the woman, Lust, and was completely lost in his own world. Lust was quite a site. She had long wavy black hair and had the face a china doll with pale skin to compete. She wore a black boots and a long black dress that showed off her curves and her huge womanly breast. But don't let her looks fool you, her finger nails that can stretch out miles are as deadly as she was beautiful. When he didn't respond to her she only folded her arms and glared.

"Yeah kid you been locked up in that room for what seemed forever." A pointy nosed man said. It was Greed, the ultimate shield, a mid aged man with a sly look, spiky hair and known for his snide comments. When Greed looked at the boy he noticed that he look, well, lost. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"Wrath..." the boy looked up when he heard his 'mother's' voice, "Are you okay you seem stressed and astray."

Wrath just stared at Sloth. She had shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair, she wore a long black dress and boar her ourobourous sign above her left breast. She gave him a look almost as sincere as...her. As much as he wanted to tell her, he decided to not say a word. He already knew what they would think of him if he told anyone. He would be viewed as a weak human amongst his peers. Their master Dante would also chastise him about these 'false' emotions. It was weird to him, how can such a being as him, a homunculi, feel such humanly emotions if they weren't humans to begin with? 'Maybe I'll ask my dream maiden.' Not wanting to have them snoop anymore, Wrath stood up to leave.

"If you don't want to talk fine, just make sure your ready first thing tomorrow. You're going to participate in a mission with Envy, Lust and Greed." Sloth sighed not wanting to pressure Wrath any further.

Wrath just nodded his head and went towards his room. Going up the stairs he heard Envy call him a brat, and he made sure he said it loud enough for him to hear. 'Typical Envy-sama...' he thought using one of the Japanese words he learned from the book he read about Japan. He realized the only reason he started reading the book was because of her and her frequent use of Japanese terms. His thoughts then lingered back to Envy. Envy was the palm tree head androgynous shape shifting homunculi. He had a dislike that was similar, if not greater, towards Edward as he had. Envy usually took the form of a young man, of eighteen or so, and wore his skort. Wrath chuckled. Though Envy was bipolar he couldn't deny that he cared for him since he was the first who revealed the truth to him. He wanted to tell Envy about the dreams, especially since he was sure Envy was having the same dreams. H e knew since he seen Envy in one of his dream with his maiden and also of how she often compared them. No matter how much he denied or tries to avoid it he still dreamed of her. 'She's tuning me soft, what is this feeling...' he pondered, as he lay on his bed. 'Maybe I'll see her again, I'll be...nice this time,' as he felt his eyes clothes he nearly whispered," I wish I can really get to meet you Serenity..."

* * *

Up in the heavens of the moon a woman with long silver locks stared down upon the planet below. Her silver hair glistened with the moon luster. The woman was watching the three below, young Wrath, lonely Edward and the resilient Envy. The woman decided this is where her precious offspring shall go. This world is her destined world for now. The woman smiled at the thoughts of many adventures the three will share with her gift, but she then frowned, "I know of a great evil that shall lurk upon this world, but as long as my angel stands strong with her friends, she shall prevail," she paused then thought of the three,"I feel the loneliness radiating from them. Don't worry I shall give you this entire world a greatest gift I shall ever give. The gift of my beloved daughter, Princess Serenity."

* * *

AN: Ahh! Its finally done yah! Well there's a prologue for ya! Lol. I hope you liked it as much as I did and I hope I didn't confuse you much. I like how it went, because my first draft (written in notebook) was like messy and short. I'm glad I found this story and prologue writing in my notebook. But tell me what you think and also **I APPRECIATE CRITIQUE CRITICISM** more than I like your story. But stay tune okay!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys it's been like a while well I a little free kind of. I am done with school and am an official Senior so I am happy! I am in the process of moving like my mom is moving and I am going to move to NY with my aunts and grandma so I am ecstatic! Well I am going to continue Yugimoon but this is first ok and I am also going to make a Final Fantasy 7 story. So please stay updated and any questions feel free to ask me okay!

Disclaimer: As you know I do not own neither anime!

Chapter 1: Fuhrer's Daughter

* * *

A figure strolled through the busy city of Central trying to meet up with his siblings. His long black hair swayed freely as he swiftly continued his way. His red eyes held annoyance as he threw glares at the people slowing him down. The androgynous young male was none other than Envy, disguised as a military soldier. Envy under the alias Will, was going to meet the others at HQ so they can carry on their journey of creating a Philosopher stone for their rather undeserving master Dante. He sometimes question why he even bother listening to her, maybe because she was once his mother or maybe because she was there…who knows. Cutting out of his trance he immediately stopped when something caught his eye. A crowd of people was looking at a roof top where this young girl was holding on for her life. Envy smirked and thought, 'How lucky am I. I get to see an annoying human kill herself before I go to work.'

"Someone help this girl!" an elderly lady shouted feeling sorry for the young girl.

"Please ah!!!!!" the girl shouted at she felt her hands loosening up from the edge. One of the citizens noticed Envy and ran to him.

"Please soldier, help this girl before she dies!" Envy frowned knowing if he doesn't help the girl he would blow everyone's cover and possibly even Pride's cover.

"Ahh!!" the girl yelled as her grip on the edge failed her. She closed her eyes and expected to feel immense pain, but nothing. Instead of pain she felt two arms around her. She then opened her eyes. Sapphire met with crimson eyes. People in the background shouted hero to the young man who save her life.

"Are you okay?" Envy asked the girl nonchalantly.

"I'm okay. Arigato for saving my life!" the girl bowed generously.

Envy then took a good look at the girl noting how familiar she looked to him. She had probably the longest blonde hair he'd ever seen and a hairstyle weirder than hers. She had her hair wrapped up in two buns on each side with hair lose. He noted how pure, even for a human, her eyes were. They were a beautiful sapphire, no crystal blue that were taintless. Now he couldn't even lie, for a human she was beautiful. As much as he wanted to stay he knew he had to go about his way. He turned and started about his way.

"Hey wait for me!" the girl said as she ran and caught up with him. After about five minutes Envy stopped and sighed.

"Listen not to be rude but don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah well…I'm trying to get to Central HQ to meet someone and like I don't necessarily know how to get there." she said sweat dropping, a little embarrassed.

"Fine!" Envy huffed, a little happy that the blonde head beauty wanted to travel with him. Though he hated humans with a passion, he knew this girl was different. 'Maybe I'm infatuated with her beauty. It's been awhile since I seen a beautiful human such as herself.'

As Envy continued to ponder on the thought he realized the only people, or human, he even considered beautiful or was amazed by were only Edward and this young girl. As much as he hated to admit it, Edward, though his hated enemy, was quite a stunning site. His soft golden hair, his childlike facial structure, and his golden orbs which Envy enjoyed the most. Edward was a younger replica of his human self. Envy loved his appearance as much as he hated it.

"Usagi."

"Huh?" he replied snapping out of his deep thought.

"My name is Usagi. If you want you can call me Bunny. My friends usually call me that or Usa." she replied smiling.

"Oh. Well my name is uhhh En-William! But just call me Will for short."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Will. So how long you were in the military?"

"Ohh uhhh well actually today would be my first day! Haha!" Envy replied, sighing inside not expecting her to ask.

"Really the reason I asked was because you look so young."

"Really? I get that a lot. I'm only 18."

"You sure you're not supposed to be in school right now?" she eyed suspiciously.

"Positive." He mouth twitched, annoyed and debating whether or not he should kill this curious young girl. Deciding not to, he asked, "What about you?"

"I'm only 15."

"Fifteen huh? You look like you still suppose to be in diapers." He said out loud, almost forgetting the girl was next to him.

"Well that was rather rude." she pouted crossing her arms.

"Did I say that aloud? What I meant is that you look really young compared to others you age." Envy looked at her realizing he was only making things worse decided to change the subject, "Well anyway…Bunny…why are you going to HQ anyway?"

"To meet someone. I promised him I will be there early."

"Him…a boyfriend huh?" Envy asked with a hint of jealousy.

"No!" she said blushing fiercely, "My father…he wants me to meet him there."

"Oh. Quick question, why were you on a rooftop earlier?"

"Hahaha well you see it's a long story," Envy gave her a look that said 'just give me the short version, "Well my father signed me up to this new school which my first day was today. He told me once school was done to go to HQ and he gave me directions. Well the paper he wrote for me blew out of my hand onto the roof top where, as you know, I tried to get it."

Envy looked at the girl as if she had retard on her head, 'Why would you nearly kill yourself over stupid directions?'

They continued to walk and stopped when they reached a large building. Usagi looked awed and looked like she was about to have a seizure. They were finally at Central HQ.  
"Well we're here." He turned to see the girl already ran to the door.

"Hurry Will-kun!" she grabbed on to him excitingly. Envy paused hearing what she called him. He stared at her trying to remember if he seen her somewhere.

In the building, Envy leads the way towards Pride's room to meet the others. Usagi was amazed by the people and everything in the building, this was the first time she ever been at a military base so everything was new to her. Envy noticed how people looked at them and murmured things like, 'What a cute couple' or 'How adorable the two were'.

'Why do everyone think we're-' then he realized that Usagi was still lunged on his arm. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"It's so amazing in here! I never been in a place like this father must be so lucky work here." she said merrily. The two came to a stop at the door.

"Listen I want you to wait here while I handle some business about my uhhh position here okay. Don't eavesdrop either." Envy said as he motioned her to sit down on a chair nearby. He opened the door and went in leaving the over excited Usagi to herself.

* * *

Envy opened the door to see rather impatient homunculus throwing death glares. Envy huffed haughtily as he walked over to Lust, Wrath and Greed and waited for them to say something.

"Well about damn time!" Greed yelled rather impatiently for having to wait an hour for his kin.

"Yes Envy, we been waiting a whole hour for you! I'm curious to know what held you up." Lust said folding her arms. Like Envy, herself, Greed and Wrath were wearing military outfits with disguises. Gluttony, who've would have been a huge giveaway, had to stay out of this mission

"Can we just get on with this?" Envy growled wanting to get back to his golden hair companion.

"Fine! Well I already have your paperwork done and I made sure to have you all assigned to personally occupy Fullmetal." Sloth said coolly as she looked at them, "I'm sure you all know what to do."

The group nodded and turned to leave.

"Don't mess this up Envy because we all know how careless you are." Pride said mockingly to the older sin.

"Shut the hell up!" Envy scorned. Envy must say on a list of most hated Pride name was along sides with his creator and Dante.

"Now, now, no need to get pushy. So that girl you were with, quite a sight huh, is she still waiting outside for you?" Pride gave a devilish smiled. Everyone turned and looked at Envy amused.

"A girl?" Wrath asked shocked to know Envy of all people was accompany by a human, a girl at that.

"I find this hard to believe." Greed smirked.

"What are you talking about I came here alone. Why the fuck would I lower myself by hanging with a human, a weak girl at that?" Envy spat, not wanting them to know about his companion.

"Whatever you say Envy. I advise you to stay focused on your mission." Sloth chastised.

"Hmph I really don't know what girl you talk of!"

"Well whoever she is she's not here now." Wrath said as he stood outside the now opened door and seen no one.

"I knew it was too good to be true! Envy with a girl please!" Greed said as he followed Sloth and the others to find the Fullmetal.

"She's gone…." Envy murmured, still in the room, 'I thought I told her to wait! Idiotic human…'

"That girl, Usagi, she is only to look at. And not touch." Pride whispered in Envy ear as he went to join the others.

'Bastard! Damn him and his stupid ass eye!' Envy fumed and then realized, 'Wait, how he know about Usagi?'

* * *

The boy Edward looked from his brother, Alphonse, to Roy, and back to the bubbly blonde haired girl. While in the middle of talking to Roy about his missions and pointless paperwork this young blonde haired vixen flew in here apparently lost. It was hard talking to her since she was too excited about talking with real people in the military and was amazed by Alphonse 'armor'. Plus Roy seemed only concentrated with flirting with her. To his luck Riza walked in. She greeted them, looked at the girl and then back to Ed.

"So is this the girl who's lost?" Riza asked.

"Yeah this is her." Ed replied scratching his head.

"She seemed to have lost her way. But it's hard talking to her because she too excited." Al said helplessly.

Riza looked over to where the girl and the flirting Roy were at. She took out her gun and quickly took a shot to scare and try to calm the girl.

"Eeek!" the girl shrieked scared for her life.

"Watch where you aim that thing, you nearly blew my head off!" Roy yelled white as a sheet.

"Sorry sir, but it was the only way to calm her down and," she said putting her gun away and walking to the frighten girl, "stop your inappropriate flirting."

"Hmph! I wasn't flirting I was just helping her out." Roy said folding his hands. Riza shook her head and turned her attention to the girl.

"Now tell me and be honest. Why are you here only military personal is allowed in here? Are you a spy?" Riza questioned reaching once more for her gun.

"No! No you see I was waiting for someone-"

"I see so there is more than one spy huh?" Roy questioned eying her.

"No I mean I was with someone and I got lost and-"

"So there's a third party huh?" Edward said joining in on the conversation. Al felt sorry for the girl. He knew she was just a lost girl, not a spy.

"I…I-"the girl was cut off but the group who entered the room.

Juliet Douglas, or Sloth, entered the room with the Fuhrer, King 'Pride' Bradley. Behind them were four military soldiers. One was a woman, with brown hair, two men; one with light brown hair and one with black hair, and a young boy who also had brown hair. Roy, Riza, Ed and Al saluted the Fuhrer and said, "Sir!" The young girl filled up with joy and ran to embrace the Fuhrer.

"Father you're here!" she squealed. Everyone nearly choked as the words came out the girl's mouth, shocked past the limits. Did she really say father?

* * *

AN: Well what you think I hope you enjoyed it. I was gonna write more but was like hey why not stop here. Plus I know you really needed an update. It was basically Envy shining in this chapter. If I made Usagi like a squealing school girl please forgive me! I didn't mean to make Usagi and possibly Envy so ooc! But I hope you enjoyed it and I will be updating Yugimoon Chronicles and this soon so until next time. ALSO if you have questions I will answer them in the next chapter so stay in tune okay!


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys it's been awhile I decided to update finally. It's been rough I am now a senior and have a hell of amount of work including my senior paper so be patient okay guys and enjoy the only time I really get to update is during study hall and free time at home. To reviewers:

Serenity Moon2: For Envy it may not be a good thing. And later it may not be a good thing for Usagi being the Fuhrer's daughter.

Mistress Ahiru: Lol thanks. If you ever have suggestions to make it even more awesome my ears are open!

Deathstar: Thanks!

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own either Sailor Moon or FMA so don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 2: Fuhrer Daughter pt.2

'Daughter!' Envy thought not believing it can be possible, 'Since when did that bastard have a daughter? How we didn't know about it?'

"Da-daughter sir? But how-" Riza was cut of before she finished.

"Well my wife wanted another kid for Selim, so we decided to adopt Usagi." Pride smiled putting his arm on Usagi shoulder. She smiled cheerfully.

"Well then my sincere apologies to you Miss Usagi." Roy said.

"It's okay I should of list-Will-kun!" Usagi instantly went to Envy knocking him down in the process. Everyone just stared at them, shocked at how familiar they were to each other.

"Okay, get off me now!" He said as he got up. He went close to her and whispered, "I thought I told you to just wait for me. Why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Will-kun I won't do it again just don't be mad okay?" she replied showing sadness.

For the first time in his many years of life, Envy felt guilty. He didn't understand why he felt this way or why he was feeling anything at all. Why was this girl making him feel such things he? He hated yet at the same time enjoyed these foreign feelings that conflict him.

"It's okay…just never leave my side again okay?" he sighed.

"Hai." she nodded her head and smiled.

Wrath couldn't believe what he saw. It was that girl from his dreams; well at least it looked like her. The only differences were that his maiden was named Serenity and she seemed much more mature and womanly than this young girl before him.

Edward looked at the scene between the two and couldn't help but feel a tint of jealousy at how close the two seem to each other.

"Well I am happy to see you made a friend Usagi. Pride said giving a false smile. He quickly gave Envy a death glare before he turned his attention back to Edward and Roy. "Well as you know I have assigned soldiers to accompany you where ever you go too pay attention to your actions. Especially after the Lab 5 incident."

"So basically they're going to be our babysitters?" Edward growled becoming annoyed, "No offense but me and Al aren't kids and-"Roy cut him off.

"They'll gladly accept the soldiers."

"But-!" Roy gave Ed a quick glance, and he fell silent. Roy then looked at Alphonse only to receive a nod.

"I'm glad you see things my way. Well I guess I'll leave them to you. Come on Usagi it's time to go." Pride said as he and Sloth turn to leave.

"Hai. Well it was nice meeting you all." Usagi was on her way out when she abruptly stopped. She turns and looked at Envy, "Umm I guess I'll see you later?"

"Hey meet me tomorrow somewhere." Envy whispered in her ear when she gave him a hug. Usagi nodded her head and left.

* * *

"Umm well I guess you'll be our soldiers? So what are your names anyhow?" Edward asks not really caring whether they answered or not.

"I'm Cheryl," Lust answered and proceeded to point everyone out, "as you know he's William. The short one is umm Moofy and he is-"

"You can call me Money." Greed said smirking.

There was a moment of silence between them. Roy, Ed, Al and Riza were deciding whether or not he was serious. The Wrath looked as if he was trying to hold his laugh. Envy just shook his head and Lust looked as if she wanted to kill him on the spot for his stupidity.

"And yes he is Money." Lust plastered on a fake smile.

"Well soldiers I'll have Riza show you to your quarters." Roy signaled for Riza. She nodded her head understanding his actions.

"Come this way." she said leading them out so Roy can talk to Al and Ed. Once he was sure they were gone Roy turned to speak to the boys he sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't trust this one bit either."

"You feel the same way?" Al asked. Roy nodded.

"This is all just too coincidental. These unknown soldiers coming out of nowhere and the excuse that it's because of an incident that happened months ago, just a little to bizarre to me." Edward stated knowing in his gut feeling this may not end well.

"I agree with brother...and those soldiers...." Al mumbled.

"Yes there is something a little off about them. But that's where you two come long." Roy smirked.

"I really don't think I liked the smirk on your face...and what do you mean that's where we come along?" Ed pondered.

"This is your next mission. I want you to find out anything you can about these soldiers and their true intentions."

* * *

Usagi laid on her bed in her bed room and stared at the wall. She couldn't get the raven head man out of her thoughts. Why was she feeling such way towards him. 'Will...' she thought as a faint blush found its way to her cheeks. 'I think I'm beginning to like him.'

She turned over a groaned. Life wasn't fair. She had someone, her Mamour. So why was it that she was thinking about someone else and got relatively close to this man? She couldn't deny that he was rather attractive. His long raven hair that glistened of a green tint to it, his doll like features, his slim yet muscular body, and those gorgeous crimson eyes. She couldn't deny that she had a crush on him.

"Maybe it's just infatuation..." she sighed, "I'll know...tomorrow when I met him. I don't recall where...to meet...him...though..."

With that the blonde hair goddess fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys if this chapter seems really short please forgive me. This was more of a closure to the last chapter so I meant for it to be short on purpose kind of. I'm just happy to be done with this chapter now I can work on the next and update for my other story. Hey I know this doesn't relate to this but I was wondering if you be interested in a FF7 story with Cloud as a girl? If so just let me know. Also any questions you have I will be answering when I do next chapter okay!


End file.
